In recent years, increasing concern has been voiced by the public utilities and various conservationists that available sources of fresh water shortly will no longer be adequate due to the increasing demands of industry and the public. Thus, there have been concerted efforts to develop ways of more economically using available water supplies. One aspect of water used which has received some attention is the very considerable amount of water which is required simply for flushing the toilets found in private homes and businesses. It has been noted that a considerably smaller amount of water is required to adequately flush liquid wastes from the conventional toilet bowl than to adequately flush solid waste. Unfortunately, most flushing apparatus available on the market today provides for release of a fixed volume of water into the toilet bowl regardless of the type of waste to be flushed. One recent exception is the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,016 issued to Edward A. Eastman on Mar. 5, 1974. Through the use of a pair of flushing valves located at different levels in the conventional toilet tank, the patentee has provided a toilet water tank with light and heavy flush control. Unfortuntely, the adaptation of conventional flush toilets to the use of the Eastman device necessitates the replacement of most of the elements of the conventional flushing apparatus.